Beneath A Hidden Moon
by Dragon magess
Summary: An Eberron Fan-fiction set in the Eldeen Reaches revolving around the purge of Lycanthropes and how it affects all who live there.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Eberron and D&D is property of Wizards of the Coast. I am in no way affiliated with the afore-mentioned company.

The wind rustled peacefully through the treetops, scattering the light in whorls of columns, illuminating the dust motes that danced down their pathways. The light was tinted orange by the fading sun, soon it would be dark. Aidan looked up revelling in the peace and beauty of his forest home. He loved exploring the forest even though his parents did not approve, fearing for his safety. He did not mind their tellings off when he arrived home, for he knew that nothing harmful would befall him. His was the arrogance of youth and he believed himself invulnerable. The call of his pet hound, Shade, echoed from ahead, he knew that it meant prey had been sighted probably a rabbit. He crept forward, carefully avoiding the leaf litter and moving softly through the undergrowth. He set his net and whistled to Shade. Shade would now direct the rabbit towards him so that they might capture it. It had taken Aidan many months to train Shade but it had finally paid off. Shade was nearly completely trained although, there was still many more things Aidan could think of to do with him, Shade was clever, he had been bred by House Vadalis, his pedigree was excellent and Aidan made full use of his hounds skills.

A set of short barks followed by a piercing howl made Aidan jump. Forgetting his net he ran towards the squeals his woodscraft forgotten. Sudden silence descended over the forest. Aidan could only hear the sound of his feet crunching upon twigs and leaves the snap of branches as he pushed past, his fiercely beating heart and his own breath coming in short sharp gasps. What could have happened, the sound of agony in that howl had frightened him, how badly hurt could Shade be was he even hurt at all? He smelt the pungent tang of iron, blood, and saw a small patch of it lying upon the ground a few more splashes lay to the right. Running forward he saw Shade lying curled up. He ran to him blinded to all else by his fear for the dog. Shade looked up and thumped his tail in welcome then, bent sideways licking a deep gash that had been torn in his side. Aidan ran across towards him. Shade growled a deep rumbling sound echoing from his chest. Aidan stopped confused, he approached more slowly, "Here boy its' just me let me have a look, I want to help you", Aidan talked softly nearly whispering.

Shade rumbled louder, "It's alright boy, I just need to look at that wound…"

A large shape crashed into Aidan's back knocking him to the ground. A wet sound of teeth sinking into flesh, terrorized Aidan and the sharp jab of pain set him to screaming. The shape loomed above him and then disappeared, vanishing into the oncoming dusk. The last thing Aidan felt as he slipped towards unconsciousness was a wet nose touching his cheek.

_I am a knight of the Silver Flame, my faith upholds me and strengthens me. It is a warm reassuring presence against the hatred of the world. I can see the expressions of hatred in others eyes as they see me pass in my livery. I ca understand their hatred, some of my companions have been responsible for atrocious actions especially during the last war. I however have held to my path. This makes me no better than them, for I have my faults but at least I have not fallen and it is easy to fall. Many a time have I seen my friends falter and fall, it is as if they have died inside, and I mourn them. I have been accused of not upholding my vows, for I don not see things in terms of absolutes, I understand this world is variable and unpredictable and I try to adapt whilst still upholding my faith. I am not a religious zealot (though some of my brethren are) nor am I prouder than anyone else, in fact I see my faults clearer and must try harder to overcome them. The way of a paladin is not easy, there is much temptation and much that I must deny myself but always I hope for the peace of my God to bless me in death. Is it strange to work towards death as a goal and a fulfilment rather than indulging in life as others proclaim. Am I perhaps rather morbid in my outlook, this may be the case but at least I have found a way. I have no premonitions that this might be the right path indeed it may be wrong but it is faith that carries me forward and a hope for better things to come. _

Laira looked up from her journal to watch the commotion that had just erupted in the inn's common room. Two men, who where decidedly drunk, had begun to brawl, she sighed and watched them for a bit. Technically she should be stopping them, but seeing the looks of despair on their faces earlier she had realized they where veterans of the war. No doubt drink was an easy way for them to drown the sorrows they had seen. For such men, violence seemed to relieve their pain momentarily and then they would calm again. It may not be the best way to deal with their tormented conscious but who was she to judge. Laira stood up and quickly closed her journal. Tying her hair up into a stiff bun she leapt over the fallen bar stools and whipping her lithe muscular form about laid one man low with a quick punch to the guts. The other brawler turned and swept an ill-considered punch in her direction. Easily ducking below it Laira brought her knee up hard into the man's groin; he fell to the floor moaning with pain. Three other men grabbed their prone bodies and took them outside to pour water over them to help with sobering up. Laira watched them out of the ill-fitting and draughty doors and returned to her begrimed seat. Her journal lay where she had left it with her glass still half-full. Sipping at the foul liquid which tasted more like vinegar than anything else, she reopened her journal. The light was terrible and she could barely read what she had written. Sighing Laira closed the book and leant backwards to observe the other guests. They were the typical farming types common in the Eldeen Reaches, Local farmers trading stories of wildlife incursion and how the weather was affecting their crops. A few traders sat grouped together discussing the state of roads and what would fetch a good price at the larger cities to the north. Laira sighed again she wondered why traders would want to come to the small hamlet of Greenswain. She was only here by chance, after all upsetting the cardinals was not the brightest thing she had done, and especially accusing Cardinal Belmont for negligence of duty and corruption without proof… well she supposed she did deserve it, yet another lesson. It annoyed her though that they had fabricated the proof of lycanthropes in the area. They did seem to be becoming more common after being scarce since the purge but after endlessly tracking the area around Greenswain she was convinced that no lycanthrope had been in the area for many years. Even Theor, the local ranger had seen nothing. Sighing yet again, this time with frustration, Laira gulped more of the foul vinegar cider. She hoped her food would arrive soon, it wouldn't be that palatable but hopefully it would be better then the raw biltong and trail biscuits that she had become accustomed too. She was definitely not used to the outdoors lifestyle. It was a blessing really that she had met Theor, the tall human had proved of great assistance to her explaining wilderness techniques and survival in hostile environments. Not that the Eldeen Reaches were so inhospitable, there were certainly many dangerous creatures that lived in the forest but there was also abundant food to be found and the weather was surprisingly clement. The hostess moved over carrying a platter of venison, it steamed enticingly and the aroma was certainly delicious, perhaps the fare this night would not be as bad as Liara had feared. Tucking into the savoury meat Liara was certainly pleased, perhaps it helped that she was so hungry for hunger made all foods delicious and the fact that this tasted so good could be attributed to that, but perhaps she was being too hard on the provincial dwelling. Why should they not excel at something? Skills could be honed in even the remotest of places. Tucking into the meal she wondered absently what Theor was up to. The ranger certainly despised being in town only occasionally returning to gather a few supplies that he could not find or create for himself from the woods. He was as strange a man as Laira had ever met. He had a family that lived on the outskirts of town, a wife and young son. Laira could not understand Fiare, her willingness to have a husband that seldom came home as he preferred to wander the woods leaving her to raise a son alone, a son who seemed as stubborn as his father in refusing to stay within the confines of what passed for civilization in the Eldeen. The boy, Aidan, if she remembered correctly seemed to be as talented as his father but she had heard both his parents telling him to remain far from the forest. It seemed strange to her reflecting back, that Theor wanted his son to stay far from the forest, although perhaps not as who better to know all the danger that lurked within the woods than Theor. She knew he wanted to take Aidan on his next patrol with them maybe he was just waiting for the boy to grow up a bit before he began training him.


	2. Chapter 02

Laira sat back, continuing her meditation, whilst still keeping an eye on all around her. It was not what she saw that alerted her and brought her to her feet, but the distant screams of a woman. The ululating cry pierced through the village, and elders rushed to grab implements and women hurried their children inside. Laira, charged toward the sound, loosening her sword in its scabbard, as she went. As she drew closer to the screaming she gasped and increased her pace, for it came from Theor's house. She charged through the door throwing her weight forward and rolling into a defensive position, her sword drawn before her.

It was not an enemy that confronted her however but a scene of despair, Aidan lay upon his mother's lap, blood covering his face and chest. Shade stood beside them, his muzzle covered in blood. He leaned his head forward to lick his master's face. The boy groaned and lay limp again. He was alive, but his wounds seemed horrid. Claw marks cut across his face, his throat torn on the side (luckily it was only flesh and no artery had been severed). His chest was ragged with claw and bite marks and his right hand lay a bloody torn stick at his side, where he had fended of his attacker.

Laira leaned closer, laying her sword to the floor, beseeching the Flame to aid her, she incanted a prayer of healing and placed her hands upon the boy. To no avail, her faith had produced no effect. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the failure of her powers. Nothing could prevent her clerical healing unless…

Grabbing her pack, that lay next to Fiare's stove, she quickly pulled out a sealed bag. It was wound about with blue and white twine, and as she opened it, Laira removed two sealed packets, one contained powdered Wolfsbane the other silver. Quickly mixing the two together with water to form a poultice, she lay it upon the boys wounds. The mixture sizzled and steamed slightly. Fiare, began keening, rocking the boy in her lap

"No, no, no…"

"Quiet, I can save him yet", Laira placed a gentle hand upon Fiare's shoulder to stop her rocking, then continued applying her poultice.

Rubbing it deeper into the wounds, cleansing them as she went, Laira focused completely on her task. She knelt diligently by the boys side for nearly an hour making sure that all his wounds were covered, and finally she stood up. Closing her eyes she incanted a mighty spell, one to remove all signs of wounds from the boys body. If she had missed any wound the spell would not work and she would then destroy Aidan. She shuddered inwardly and began incanting. A full minute passed before Laira ended her spell and opened her eyes, a sense of dread filled her, crawling upwards from her stomach. Yet, the boy had healed, relief washed over Laira leaving her exhausted in its wake. She sat down upon the floor.

Her gaze rose to meet Fiare's, "He is fine, all he needs is rest".

Fiare's eyes, began watering again, her mouth curved into a smile, "Oh thank you, you truly are a blessing from the gods!"

Laira shook her head, "I do not worship the Sovereign Host, but your meaning is understood", she smiled gently at Fiare again. "All will be well".

Standing up was an effort, but necessary, repacking her pouches and bag, Laira looked across to her friend, "I must return to the inn, I am in desperate need for food, I will return this evening to look over Aidan."

"Thank you Laira", Fiare's eyes warmed and the edges crinkled toward a smile, "I am in your debt, with no way to repay you".

Laira smiled gently, "Your husband has saved my life a hundredfold, there is no need to repay me".

She turned to leave, then turned back once more, "The dog, Is he injured", her gaze darkened as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Fiare quickly turned to look at Shade, forgotten whilst Aidan's life was in danger. She ran her hands over the dog twice, checking his mouth and pads.

"Not a scratch on him, it seems to be Aidan's blood that covers him." Fiare looked amazed. "Why would a mage-bred dog suddenly turn on his owner", she began backing away warily.

Laira strode across quickly and pulled the dogs jaws apart, inspecting his teeth and then lifting up each paw inspecting his pads.

"Not him, he didn't attack Aidan, something else did, and judging from the reaction to my healing spells and poultice, it was a werewolf."

Fiare looked shocked, then shook her head, "That is not possible, Werewolves are extinct! It was your order that killed them all!"

"Not all, we missed a few, and their numbers are on the rise again. It is why I have been sent here, this place was a focus of their kind before, though we had no proof they had re-inhabited this region, but now this is proof enough. At least one werewolf has returned here."

Fiare's eyes widened, "I had wondered why you had come out here, we all assumed you were just another missionary, but some still harboured doubt, you are far too militant to be an ordinary missionary."

Laira looked sternly at her, "You are right, I am a Paladin of the Silver Flame not a cleric, or itinerant priest, I combat evil wheresoever I may find it, and was dispatched here specifically to hunt for werewolves. I am known as Laira Wolfsblade, for I specialize in the hunting of Lycanthropes. You need not fear me though, I am your protector", her softer demeanour came though again and she smiled at Fiare again, "I will protect this village so long as I am here".

Laira walked slowly to the inn, her body and mind were fatigued and she looked forward to warm food, and a soft bed. As she entered the common room a deep voice greeted her.

"Ho, Laira, were have you been? We were meant to meet two hours ago" Theor boomed across the room.

His hearty complexion was somewhat deepened due to the heat in the room, and as he grabed her arm to seat her, his fingers warmed her cold skin. The wind of the Eldeen was chilly, as it came from the Byeshk Mountains to the west.

"I have grave news for you, Theor." Laira paused gathering Theor's attention, "Aidan was attacked earlier today."

"What by whom?" Theor leapt to his feet, overturning his chair.

"He's fine, he's fine", Laira quickly assured him, calming Theor down until he sat down again.

The inn patrons had looked up to see the disturbance and many half drunk veterans had half stood up themselves, their irritancy at life leaving them spoiling for any fight.

"I healed him earlier, I got to him in time, and the infection had not taken hold, he will be fine with rest".

"..but who or what would attack him? There are no dangerous beasts in this area, though we are close to the Gloaming, but none of my wards have been tripped and besides, Jordai would inform me of approaching danger."

"It is no beast that attacked your son, Theor, but a monster."

"Even so, Jordai would inform me if any such being came close."

"Hmph, that wily shifter, would only inform you if it suited him to do so."

Theor glared across at Laira, "Your prejudice against him…"

"You misunderstand me Theor, Yes I am prejudiced against him, no such lycanthrope can be trusted especially in a matter where lycanthropes are involved", she emphasised the word lycanthrope and raised her eyebrows at Theor, willing him to understand.

"How dare you accuse…", Theor stopped mid-sentence, as understanding, lit his eyes, "You believe a were-creature attacked my son." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, but not just any, a werewolf, their were both claw and teeth marks across his body, they matched the pattern of a large wolf."

"This is indeed serious", Theor took Laira's words at face value, knowing her long enough o understand, that there was little humour to her, even though at times she could be gentle. "I will inform the rangers and the druids."

"Yes, that is good, but we must still travel to Greenheart, I need to send a dispatch to the Flame as well, informing them of the situation."

"The rulers of Thrane have no business in the Eldeen!" Theor's voice began rising again.

"Certainly, but it is not the ruler of Thrane I will be informing but the leaders of the church, this is not a political matter but a spiritual one, and will be dealt with as such."

"The leaders of the church are the political leaders as well" or did you conveniently forget that Thrane is controlled by the ecclesiasy."

"I did not forget but politics are held separate from spiritual matters Theor. You know this I have explained this before to you." Laira looked up at him her pupils dilated, her expression open and honest.

"Yes, but I still don't believe it."

Laira laughed at that, "It is not a mater of believe but one of faith, I have faith in the leaders of my church as well as the Silver Flame, to betray the trust of the flame would lead to ruination, no Theor, the church will act a 'right in this matter."

Disgruntled but unwilling to argue, Theor shrugged. He had seen enough of politics during the war to understand that nothing was as it seemed. Especially when belief's, whether those of a spiritual nature like the Flame or more political beliefs like patriotism, were involved.

"We will begin our journey tomorrow then, I have everything prepared already, only our departure is delayed."

Seeing his change of topic but too tired to pursue the issue, Laira nodded. She would have plenty of time on the coming journey to argue the virtuosity of her nation.

Standing she smiled at Theor, "I shall see you on the 'morrow then at first light."

"Yes, by the north gate, next to the ash tree".

Laira nodded her assent, and turned to walk up the stairs to the resting rooms, she turned around one last time to call out to Theor but he had already exited the main door of the inn, hurrying home to check on his wife and child.


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

The forest rose around them, the hard soil packed earth beneath their feet offering no respite or comfort. It was unseasonably warm and with moisture trapped amongst the lower levels of the wood, incredibly uncomfortable, in fact it created a strange humidity, something generally unheard of in the Eldeen. Laira wiped a small amount of perspiration from her forehead for the umpteenth time. She was dressed for the cold weather normally associated with the Eldeen, and this unseasonable warm patch was seriously affecting her fatigue levels. The path before her seemed interminable even though it disappeared a short distance ahead, hidden behind the girth of a massive tree. Focusing upon the forest giant she mentally pulled herself towards it, forcing each step forward. Theor had disappeared a while ago, into the depths of the forest to the side, she didn't know where he had gone but her esteem of the Ranger had improved immeasurably, anyone who could travel for days in such monotonous fashion deserved her accolades. For indeed the woods did seem monotonous to her. Lacking the skills to identify different trees and plants everything seemed the same to her, the floor was also devoid of most vegetation in the deep forest, which was excellent for walking but increased the impression of semblance to all other areas. Though the ranger had shown her before how to notice animal tracks and unnatural disturbances within the forest, they were still far beyond Laira's comprehension. A broken twig meant nothing more to her than the fact that it would be easier to tear off for kindling.

Reaching the large tree almost felt like a blessing to her.

She released a sigh as she leant against its' trunk, "Praise the Silver Flame".

Sinking lower down until she was sitting on the floor she unwrapped her pack from her back, digging in her food pouch until she found her rations. It was simple trail bread and biltong but still delicious nevertheless. Sipping a portion from her water bottle, she leaned further back against the tree and allowed her eyes to close.

Laira noticed two things when she awoke, the first was an indefinable feeling of something being wrong, and the second was a strange chittering noise. A strange creature stood looking at her, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It appeared humanoid, but it was distorted by insectoid features. It's large bulbous eyes looked at her, its' head moving side to side. It dashed forward so quickly that Laira could barely perceive it, running up the tree so quickly that as she turned to track it. It was already perched fairly high up looking down at her, her pack clutched in its hands. Shocked Laira couldn't act, she reached within herself attempting to feel the reassurance of the warmth of the silver flame, but it wasn't there. Laira froze, for ages she had felt that warmth within her, and its absence was what felt so indescribably wrong.

The creature above not interested in the breach of faith occurring below, began pulling items from out the pack, the clatter of falling items around her were what shook Laira back to reality, even if the flame were not present she felt her faith unwavering and calling on the flame she attempted to leap up to the creature. Warmth came rushing back to her, empowering her leap upwards allowing her to grab the second branch up and to balance precariously there staring upwards at the insect-man. He chattered down at her then agilely sprung higher, still gripping hre pack in his hands, ruffling through yet more of Laira's personal items. Using the heat of the flame newly kindled within her she fanned the flames of her anger using the impetus to push her higher up the tree. The creature pulled the last remaining stack of items out her pack, a bundle of sunrods. The creature chattered at them, and suddenly they blazed forth with the light of the sun. Surprised the creature dropped them downwards and leapt away into another nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Laira sighed, looking downwards her effects were strewn all across the ground below, whatever the creature had been it was a menace. Climbing down slowly through the trees, Laira began to reassemble her scattered belongings.

Walking on further through the forest the light seemed to suddenly dim, and a cold wind hit her from the west. Surprised Laira looked up, surely the sun had been higher mere moments ago, she knew night fell quickly in the forest but surely not that fast. Trudging further down the path she wondered where Theor was. As it was nearly night she expected him to be following her getting closer so that they could camp together, but pausing to look around she saw no sign of any presence in the forest around her. It was still calm and deceptively peaceful. Laira continued on until she could barely see ahead of her. With the remaining dim light she managed to scrape together some firewood, and set a small blaze agoing. The darkness around her grew impenetrable almost menacing to the paladin estranged from her natural environment.

It was surprise that took her when Theor arrived. He came silently out of the night, a true creature of the woods. He looked at her staring at her his expression, confused and worried together.

"Where were you? How did you get so far? When I left I reckoned your pace to be much slower."

"So far… I don't understand how far have I come?" Laira's expression changing from relief to consternation.

"A full 15 miles from when we parted, and your tracks disappeared for a while, it was only near dusk that I managed to find them again, nearly 12 milse after where I lost them!" Theor looked angry, whether at her or at himself Laira could not discern.

"I stopped by a large tree, in fact I fell asleep, perhaps you have misjudged your distance?"

"Hmphh, I think not."

"You must have, I slept nearly the whole afternoon, if that strange humanoid insect hadn't awakened me…"

"What!" Theor looked pensive now, "How large was it, what did it do?"

"Well it was the same as average human size, it would be human if not for its insectile visage and long fingers."

Theor's eyebrows rose, "You mean to say you saw a Banshrae?"

"A what?"

"Banshrae, they are fey insectile ceatures, generally harmless preferring to play tricks on us Eberronians, unless you come across one of the warrior castes."

"Fey… but they dwell in Thelanis, do they not?"

Theor laughed, his rich rolling baritone rumble a pleasing sound, "It would explain much if you had entered Thelanis, why your tracks disappeared, why you slept so long but still managed to travel so far…" he watched Laira's growing confusion, with mirth, "It would seem you don't understand me at all. The Eldeen is protected by its druids and rangers not only from the dangers that the rest of Khorvaire's nations present but from internal dangers too. There are multiple manifest zones to Thelanis, Lammania and Mabar. Then there are portals to the depths of Khyber and to the twisting realm of Xoriat, all such dangers we patrol and keep watch against." Theor fell to silence watching Laira.

"You mean to say that I went to Thelanis," realization dawned in her eyes, of course I lost the flame as I travelled to another dimension and had to re-establish contact with it."

The loss of the flames presence had been a shadow hiding in her mind, tormenting her the rest of that day.

Theor smiled, it was a warm smile encompassing al lhis friendly nature, "Yes, so you do understand, I wasn't sure how it would affect your… religious views, to talk of different planes."

Laira smiled back helpless against the warmth and friendliness of Theor's charisma. "We do know of such planes of existence, it is not considered a canonical part of our religion but the truth of other planes cannot be disputed. It is excluded from most church doctrine so many followers aren't aware but for us warriors of the faith, it is considered necessary to give us a brief introduction to such lore."

"That is good at least", Theor abruptly turned away, stretching out his pallet, I must rest, we are nearly to the Great Forest Path from there it will be a short journey to Greenheart."


End file.
